


Truth or Dare?

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Shipping, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley, Bobby, Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel are drunk and decide to play Truth or Dare like a couple of teenage girls and the result is - let's say - rather revealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

They all sat in a circle; with Dean next to Cas, Cas next to Gabe, and Gabe next to Crowley and Bobby (who were a bit too close to begin with).  
"Right! Are you girls ready to start this slumber party or what?" Crowley exclaims as Sam closes the circle.  
Gabe responds with a high pitched squeal and the game begins.

"Okay, Gabriel!" Crowley says loudly, pointing drunkenly at the archangel  
"Tha's ma name!" Gabe says, chuckling to himself.  
"Truth or dare?" Crowley asks.  
"Hmm... Truth!" He says finally.  
"Okay..." Crowley thinks for a moment, "Would you ever date and/or hook up with Sam Winchester?"  
Everyone giggles except for sober Sam who stiffens up and avoids Gabe's gaze.  
"Oh pfft!" Gabe huffs, "That's so easy!"  
Sam inhales quickly.  
"You didn't answer the question though." Cas butts in, also sober (for the most part).  
"Of course I would! I mean, have you seen that hot piece of ass? Who wouldn't?!" Gabe sighs dreamily.  
Sam meets his gaze with bright red cheeks.  
Without warning, Gabe leaps across the small circle and lands on Sam with full force.  
"Easy tiger!" Dean laughs loudly before taking another sip of his beer.  
"How cute." Crowley says before turning to Bobby, faces right next to each other.  
"Right, moving on..." Bobby shifts awkwardly, allowing Sam to re-position himself with an excited archangel now on his lap, "Cas, truth or dare?"  
"I believe the safest option is truth." Cas replies.  
"Following the previous truth question, would you ever date Dean?" Bobby asks with a smirk on his face.  
Dean gives him a bitch-face he learned from his younger brother and waits for the angel to answer.  
"While Dean is an undeniable alcoholic with a love for frisky women and Asian women with large breasts, he is a rather attractive man that I would not have a problem engaging in sexual intercourse with. On top of that, he looks vaguely similar to the pizza man." Cas replies, no change in his voice though he just stated that he would totally bang Dean.  
"W-what?" Dean's head shot around.  
"What, you can't honestly say you didn't know?" Crowley interrupts Dean's whirring thoughts.  
"We all knew." Gabriel says, taking a break from attempting to kiss Sam sloppily.  
Castiel was silent. From everyone's reactions it was now apparent that he had confessed his attraction for the older Winchester in front of their closest mutual friends.  
"Cas?" Dean called, "Are y--"  
Dean was cut off by a pair of heavenly lips smashing down onto his.  
Without hesitation, Dean kissed him back.  
When Cas pulled away, Dean grabbed at his trench coat and pulled him in again, feeling Cas smile against his lips.  
"Looks like we got away easy..." Bobby said quietly to Crowley.  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Gabe was off of Sam now and had a huge smirk on his face.  
"Oh god..." Crowley said, accompanying his words with an eye roll.  
"Not quite." Gabe retorted, "Anyway, Crowley, truth or dare?"  
"Cute. Dare."   
"Okay, I dare you to kiss Bobby." Gabe replies, "Oh, and on the mouth. I know how you punk-ass crossroad demons like to twist things."  
"Fine." Crowley turned to Bobby.  
Bobby looked from Gabriel to Crowley to see if this was a joke.  
It wasn't.  
"C'mon, Bobby," Crowley said sarcastically yet flirtatiously, "It's not like you haven't kissed me before."  
"Yeah, but there's a big difference. Last time I was selling my soul, ya idjit."  
"Details, details..." Crowley said before taking Bobby's face into his hands and laying one on him.  
Gabriel was pleased with his work and he went back to Sam.  
"Gabe, please don't kiss me."  
"Why not, Sammy?"  
"Because you're drunk. You're going to wake up in the morning and you're not going to remember any of this, and I don't think I can handle that."  
Suddenly, Sam remembered something.  
"Wait..." Gabe smirked.  
"That's right, Moose. Archangels can't get drunk."  
"Well, in that case..." Sam stood up in a flash and had Gabe in his arms and their lips were connected.  
There were now three pairs of men kissing each other longingly thanks to one stupid slumber game party.  
Then again, maybe truth or dare wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
